Old Tutor, New Friendship
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione tutors Blaise. Blaise doesn't show up. Draco does. All of them go to Hogsmeade. Draco and Astoria make a bet. What happens? Changed the rating to T for some almost badwords!
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione stood at the entrance of the Room of Requirement like she had been for the past four or five weeks waiting for Zabini. That was the deal they had made. The Italian was having trouble in Charms, so he asked Hermione to tutor him. But Hermione wouldn't do it in the library. When he had asked why she had said it was because of Potter and Weasely. So they made a deal to do tutoring every Wednesday at eight every week at the Room of Requirement. **

**So her she was waiting. She heard footsteps and turned around with her wand out. Not because it was past curfew, but because some rouge Death-Eaters where still on the loose. But instead of the usual dark hair or a golden mask she saw some platinum blonde hair. 'Malfoy' she thought.**

"**Let's get this over with Mud-Blood." he spat. "Blaise asked me to give this to you Granger." he finished. She took the note he held out. It read, **

'_**Granger, Sorry about canceling but I don't need tutoring anymore. Draco on the other hand…Does. Sorry he called you a Mud-Blood. **_

**At this Hermione looked up confused looking everywhere for Blaise and didn't see him so turned back down to the note.**

'_**(Knew he would call you one.) anyway we'll talk at Hogsmeade.'**_

_**B.Z.**_

**She read the note two more times while Malfoy started at her in disgust. "Okay Malfoy, what are you having trouble in?" she asked the now the boy who had his head down in shame. The blonde mumbled, "Transfiguration."**

"**No, think about becoming a human again." she corrected him. Their lesson was not turning out well. The where practicing being Anigmi. Hermione had been registered one as of the year before and now had permission to help other students find their animal inside them. While she was practicing Draco decided to practice becoming half of a snake. The lesson ended with a trip to Madame Promfrey. **

**The weekend trip to Hogsmeade proved to be what word? Weird? Anyway Hermione showed up at the Three Broomsticks waiting for Zabini. After about ten minutes the blue-eyed Italian showed up, followed with a gray -eyed Malfoy, and a red headed girl.**

**They all sat down. Blaise and Hermione on one side and Malfoy and the red head on the other. Blaise got to work introducing the red head and Hermione. "Granger this is Astoria. Astoria this is Granger. Hermione Granger." the two girls nodded at each other while Malfoy turned a little blue trying not to laugh at the sound of Hermione's name.**

**There was an awkward silence. Hermione loathed being stuck with three Slytherins'. (Astoria had a Slytherin Perfects' Badge). Blaise sensing he discomfort told the others they where going to go get some Butterbeers' for everyone and pulled her up and out of the booth. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry on evident on his face. "Nothing." she answered a little to quickly. Blaise figured she didn't want to talk about it or her Gryffindor pride wouldn't allow it. **

"**Come on let's got to Zonko's" he said. "But what about Red -Head and Blondie?" she asked seriously. He laughed at the nicknames she had given the other two and said, "You forget, all of us are in Slytherin, expect you should be, and they would be in Hufflepuff if they didn't except it." he finished with a smirk.**

**She nodded and he surprised himself and her when he took her hand and pulled her out of the pub.**

**Zonko's proved to be fun for the both of them. But what Hermione really wanted to do was go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. Fred and George's shop. Blaise promptly let himself be pulled down Diagon Alley by Hermione to the shop that was packed full.**

**Inside the joke shop Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand like he was a three year old. She giggled, thinking 'Oh. My. Gosh!" She must have been thinking aloud by accident because Fred and George popped up out of nowhere. Fred gave Blaise a withering glance that clearly stated, "You hurt her, I get to help Harry and Ron kill you."**

**Astoria and Draco where still sitting in the booth. But the only thing was they had Butterbeers' now. Out of the blue Astoria said, "They make a cute couple." Draco looked at her like she had just said that he had three heads and two of them had hot pink hair. "Blaise would never go out with that Mud-Blood!" he yelled attracting attention. "Language, dear." Astoria said, giving him a scowl that would make the elder Malfoy have a run for his money.**

**By the time Fred and George got through testing out their pranks on Blaise, he had a black eye, and purple polka dots on his face. Hermione kept apologizing for their rudeness, so, Blaise did they only thing he new how to get her quiet.**

**Draco and Astoria had finished their drinks and had decided to go to Honeydukes'. Waling out of the pub and onto the snow covered ground they stopped short of their walk at the sight they saw.**

**Blaise had thrown a snowball right at Hermione's face and was running from the brightest witch of their age. Scared for what could be his life. He should have gone with plan B. A kiss. Oh well to late now.**

**Astoria smirked at the sight that she saw. What she saw was two friends, that soon where going to be together. She turned and looked at Draco and her smirk grew. His jaw was on the ground, if the ground had not been there it would have probably be at the center of Grinngots'. He turned to face Astoria, she was smirking. He owed her twenty Galleons. He was going to make Blaise pay!**

**Okay so yeah, I know suckish ending but hey I did my best I altered it some from my original. Anyway let me know what you think please. With a cherry on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will!

~/~

Blaise and Hermione sitting on under one of the many trees on Hogwarts ground. Books spread about them, Hermione rarely noticed when Blaise looked up to stare at her for more that a few minutes. He looked back down and picked up her copy of _Hogwarts' a History_ and opened it to a random page.

Looking up at the sudden green-ness of her book page, Hermione turned to look at the already wrapped up in the vast and thick history of Hogwarts.

She took the book away from Blaise. "Caught up in the works, huh?"

He looked at her and took the book back. "You do know, the only reason I'm reading this bloody book is to find a bloody great hiding place from Draco. He promised me he would kill me because of that bloody bet him and Astoria made. Gosh, girls are annoying!"

Hermione grinned at him. "Go on then. Find a hiding spot. Maybe the Room of Requirement?" Blaise blinked.

"The room of what?"

Hermione looked at him. "The _Room of Requirement._ You know, the place where me, Harry, and Ron held D.A. practice and training. Where Draco and his goblins literally tore down the wall? Surely he told you about it."

Hermione thought Blaise looked like he was thinking hard. "Don't hurt yourself." He glared at her.

A look of realization passed over his face and his mouth dropped open in a 'O' shape. Hermione grinned.

He picked up the book again and said, "Where is this wonderful room at!" Hermione started to laugh at his stupidity.

"Blaise. Seventh floor. There's a portrait you walk by. I can't remember his name now but you keep on going and there's a blank slab of wall after that tapestry. Walk by that blank slab three times, concentrate on what you want as you walk by. After the third time a door will appear. Enter it. It will disappear behind you. Draco con only find it if you want him to." She gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek and got up.

"Where you going?" Blaise asked, standing up too.

"Don't remember twit? You set Draco up with me to tutor him. This is how _us _happened." Blaise frowned. To be frank about it, he _did not_ like to be called a twit.

"Well, go on then. You have to get hidden before I tell Draco where you are." Hermione said evilly. Blaise looked at her.

"You wouldn't, witch." His voice was quiet and smooth, clam. Hermione could tell he was furious with her. She grinned at him and nodded before walking calmly off towards the castle. She was going to get him good.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It's not finished yet. It had about one more chapter to go~!~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will, I ever own Harry Potter….

~?~

Hermione was sitting in the charms class room waiting for one blond ferret to appear for their tutoring session. She was getting angrier by the second and promised herself that if the young Malfoy wasn't there in two second she was going to leave.

She started to get up.

And Draco busted through the door. Panting and sweat in his Slytherin Qudditch robes. "You said you knew where Blaise is hiding?" his voice was heavy with breathing.

Hermione delicately raised her eyebrows. "No hello then?"

Draco shot her a glare. "Shut the bloody heck up and tell me where Blaise is hiding!" he growled. Hermione looked Stunned. She was shocked that he actually growled at her.

"Not until our tutor session is over. I already got Professor McGonagall to re-approve the note for practicing Anigmus switching. Plus, you are still getting stuck with a snake tail and a human head. It's really disturbing."

She sat back down and threw a book at Draco, who was a good Seeker, but not as good as Harry, caught it quickly. He turned it to page three sixty. He scanned the text quickly before throwing it back to Hermione, who stumbled a bit when it hit her arms. He turned his back on her and closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

His body changed first. A very Slytherin serpent tail grew out from Draco's back. His head popped into a snake head. Hermione gave a screech of joy. He was now a full Anigmus. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes when he started to slither over to her.

"Draco Malfoy! You better not bite me! Astoria will BE VERY disappointed in you! She thinks you've almost over come your prejudices!" Hermione started to yell. Draco had slithered right by her foot and opened his fanged mouth at her ankle. She could feel fangs bodies roam over her ankle.

His beady small snake eyes looked at her stonily, he turned around and closed his eyes again. His body came back first. But sadly his head didn't. A human pale body with the head of a five foot long Slytherin serpent was the outcome.

Hermione laughed. "Blaise is hiding in the Room of Requirement, Snakie. But you might want to get in there before him so you can scare him. He probably hasn't even found the blank wall yet. Plus, I wouldn't want anyone to call me Snakie. Even after you've already had Ferret as a nickname."

Draco's beady small snake eyes glared at her and he took off running towards the Room of Requirement.

~?~

A/N: So, hope you liked it! Review if you wanna...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy it.

~?~

As Draco turned down the corridor to the seventh level he became human again. McGonagall had told them last time an Anigmus on last a little while if you were untrained in the area. He thanked Merlin for writing that down in a book.

Walking past the tapestry, he came towards a blank slab of hard wall. He walked past it three times. A door melted out onto the slab of wall and Draco opened it.

Blaise was sitting on the couch that was occupying half the room. He sat down on the chair that was taking up the other half.

"So you go my message?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at him, a bored look printed on his face. "Nah, duh, Arthur."

Blaise scowled. "Anyway, it was Astoria's idea anyway to have this freaking bloody party, so it's partly your fault. How am I suppose to tell Potter and Weasley that we're throwing her a surprise birthday party? They are her best friends, are they not? I'm her almost-boyfriend. Not her _best friends._"

Draco looked at his best friend. "Don't be a freak mate. All you have to do is take a chill drought right now. I will tell Scar Head and Weaselbee to be here by seven if they want to be at her party. I'll make sure Astoria does the decorating thing. Heck, if it makes you feel better, I'll help Astoria."

Blaise let out a shaky breath. "Thanks, mate. Don't know what I would do without you."

Draco smirked. "You'd probably die. Oh, you still owe me those galleons, don't forget. And you owe me double for talking to Potter and Weasley. Don't forget."

Blaise grinned at his best friend and nodded before standing up and exiting the Room of Requirement, leaving Draco by himself.

~?~

What did you think? Annoying right….Hvae a great summer. Now I'll be able to update more quickly..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

~?~

Astoria handed Draco a bunch of streamers than turned to climb up on her own latter beside him. He grunted as he stapled them to a wooden pillar that the Room of Requirement had made.

"Tell me again why were doing this the freaking bloody Muggle way?" Astoria slowly turned to look at him.

"We are doing this the Muggle way because it will mean more to Hermione. She was raised by Muggles, you know. And no need to be so grouchy. If you don't want to do it, get out!" Astoria retorted.

Draco scowled.

Astoria hit him over the head with a Gryffindor red balloon.

"Watch the hair, woman!" Draco threw his hands up in a protective gesture around his head.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows you dye your hair Draco. And that you use a special conditioner to make it even whiter. No need to hide the fact that it comes off whenever it's touched." Astoria turned away from him and grinned into her red balloon.

Draco sputtered. "What… Woman… Huh? You know as well as I DO THAT I DO NOT DYE MY HAIR!"

Astoria turned around to face a pink faced, white blond, Draco Malfoy. He was angry. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, and she saw his face resume it's regular arrogant posture.

"Better now, love?"

Draco nodded silently, and returned Astoria's kiss.

They finished decorating in silence. Draco bidded Astoria goodbye and went to go tell Harry and Ron about the party.

~?~

A?N: REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT CONTUINING THE STORY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy! Hopefully this is the last chapter so that I can focus on Hermione Marvolo: The New Hermione!

~?~

Draco ran quickly to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to gain access without violence. But he would use force if necessary. Stumbling forward on the invisible step, Draco ran smack into Harry.

"You alright there Malfoy?"

Draco looked up. "Potter!"

Harry looked scared. His hand was itching towards his pocket where is wand was. "Yea, Malfoy?"

"Blaise, me, and Astoria, plus sort of Pansy are throwing Hermione a surprise birthday party in the Room of Requirement. Tell Weasley. And Red to. If you guys want to come your welcome."

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Sure thing Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked silently to the Room of Requirement. He opened the door. Astoria was not there as original. She had left and let Blaise in who was being followed by Hermione apparently.

And when Draco looked up, he saw Blaise kissing Hermione softly on the lips.

"BLAISE! Now you owe me _twenty _Galleons! What is wrong with you? You know me and Astoria betted on this too!" Draco shouted out.

Hermione looked up with her eyes narrowed. Reaching down she pulled off her shoe. Aiming it at his head, Hermione hurtled the shoe. Draco ducked, but that didn't stop Hermione from pulling out of Blaise's grasp to track him down.

~?~

Harry and Ron where walking towards the Room of Requirement with Ginny when they saw Draco running past them with Hermione fast on his trail. Shoe in hand. Blaise was following quickly behind the two.

"Sorry you guys! Be there in a second! Got to make sure Hermione doesn't kill Draco, just yet! Thanks for coming by the way!" Blaise shouted as he passed by.

~?~

A/N: So, that was fast. Sorry. Review if you want to!


End file.
